Doghouse
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Rick is in the doghouse. Will Michonne let him out? One shot to help me with my writers block.


Rick had not only gone behind her back and went out Friday with Shane and Glenn when she told him not to, but he didn't walk into the house till 3:41am. She called his phone a few times but he never picked up. He didn't respond to her text messages. What the hell could they have been doing at that ungodly hour? Nothing good is happening at that time of the morning.

She didn't speak to him the whole day Saturday. Not that he would have noticed, he slept all day and she was out shuttling the kids around town. They all needed new shoes and Judith wanted a new leotard for ballet, it had to have just the right amount of sparkle and be the perfect shade of pink. They had to drive to 3 different stores before they found it. Rick had called her a few times throughout the day. She didn't answer. He apologized in his texts and asked her to answer his calls. She didn't respond. She wanted him to stew in his guilt and know just how mad she was, how it felt to not be able to talk to the person you want to talk to. Carl had talked to him, he called his phone when she wouldn't pick up hers so he knew they were alright he also knew she was pissed.

After dinner at the pizza place where Andre and Judith somehow managed to earn enough tickets to buy a giant sized canister of Laffy Taffy, they headed home. Michonne wasn't completely heartless, she picked up Ricks favorite burger for him. He didn't need to starve while she was ignoring him.

When they returned home, the place was spotless. Michonne smiled to herself as she realized his guilt had him cleaning the house. Even the kids were perplexed at the state of the house since it was not the way they left it. Once they saw their dad, they practically tackled him in their excitement of seeing him for the first time that day. They all had a story or two to tell of the day shopping or the previous school day. Judith was especially animated in her telling of how her friend Layla beat two boys in their class in a race. Not to be outdone, Andre told Rick about his contest with James where they competed to see who could fit the most peanuts in their mouths. Andre was declared the winner having stuffed 45 to James' 38, earning him the nickname Peanut.

Michonne had quietly retreated upstairs while the kids caught up with Rick. She placed all the kids new shoes in their rooms and hung up Judith's leotard. Smiling as she thought of her little girl doing plies and pirouettes in her sparkly leotard.

She walked to her room and into her bathroom, after such a long day all she wanted to do was relax in a bath, so she turned on the water and took off her clothes and sunk into the soothing water. She played with the white bubbles that covered her and stretched her legs as she sunk a little deeper into the water. She closed her eyes and took a few cleansing breaths to clear her mind. She was tired of being mad at Rick. It was draining her to keep up. Especially after seeing him downstairs. His hair was damp so she knew he has recently showered. He smelled like that cologne she loved. And those damn jeans and stupid tshirt made him look delicious.

She heard him walk into the bedroom and stop at the bathroom door. He knocked lightly, hesitantly.

"I got the kids to bed. Judith is really excited about her leotard. Carl said some girl named Enid will love his new shoes."

Michonne just listened she didn't respond. His voice was wearing her down some more.

"Michonne I'm sorry. I fucked up. Can you please talk to me?"

She stayed quiet.

Rick could only hear the sound of the water moving in the tub.

"I just want to hear your voice, Michonne."

He heard the water start to drain as she stood up from the tub and her feet hit the soft bath rug on the floor. He backed away from the door and went to sit on the chair across from the bed. He wasn't trying to upset her more, but he wasn't going to spend anymore time not hearing her voice or trying to fix what he messed up.

He watched the bathroom door open and stared as his wife walked out. She was wearing her short satin purple robe. The one she knew he loved because it showed off her legs. Michonne had great legs. Those damn calves. Those damn thighs. Those legs that she was starting to lotion right now as she sat on the edge of the bed. They were so smooth and almost glowing. He loved her legs. He loved how they looked when she walked, when they were wrapped around his waist or on his shoulders or just up in the air. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to touch them now.

He started to get up from the chair, but she stopped him.

"No. You stay right there"

"Okay"

Rick sat back down and starred into her eyes.

She watched him settle into the chair before she started to speak.

"You did fuck up, Rick. I'm your wife and you're my husband who happens to have a dangerous job. I understand that sometimes you want to go blow off steam with the guys, but when I tell you I don't want you to go and then you go anyway without even a phone call or a text; what am I supposed to think? You didn't come home until after 3 in the morning. The only reason I didn't go out driving around to find you was because Maggie called me and mentioned that you went out with Glenn and Shane."

"You don't need to drive around and look for me."

"You don't need to talk right now. Yesterday I had a really shitty hard day at work. All I wanted to do was come home and jump on my hard husband to relieve some stress and put me in a better mood. You weren't here when I got home with the kids. You weren't here when we had dinner. You weren't here when I put them to bed. I was still stressed after I took a hot shower and you weren't home. You weren't here to relieve my stress so I had to do it myself. You want me to tell you what I did?"

Rick swallowed hard and nodded his head up and down.

"You can talk to answer my question."

"Yeah, yes. Tell me what you did Michonne.

Shit, she wasn't expecting his voice to sound that way. She always loved how her name sounded coming from his mouth. She was trying to keep control. She had to try harder.

" I had to lay in this bed all by myself and use my own fingers to play with myself. To relieve my stress. I guess yours were too busy wrapped around a pool stick or a beer bottle."

"Michonne. I..."

"You don't get to talk Rick. Not right now."

"I was in this bed all by myself with my clothes off. Like this.

She untied her robe and threw it on the floor. She moved up further to the middle of the bed. She lay back with her knees up and feet on the white comforter. With her left hand she squeezed and tweaked her left breast and nipple as her right hand slid down to her moistened center. Rick had the perfect view of Michonne's perfect pussy. She made sure of it.

"I had to touch myself here"

She touched her clit with her middle finger.

"And here"

She touched her opening and felt the slickness.

Rick gripped the arms of the chair he was confined to. His heart was racing and his dick was beginning to throb in his pants.

" I just kept moving my fingers up and down, like this and then I slipped a finger inside"

Her middle finger disappeared inside her.

"And then another"

Her ring finger joined her middle finger deep inside her pussy.

Knowing that Rick was watching turned her on like crazy. She peaked over at him and was surprised his eyes were still in their sockets. His hands were changing color from the grip he had on the arms of the chair.

"I had to call your name even though you weren't here"

She pumped her fingers in and out some more. She brought her left hand down and her finger found her clit. Rick watched as his wife used both her hands to do what he wasn't there to do last night. What he wanted to be doing right now. His mouth started to water when he heard how turned on she was. That sound her pussy made as her fingers plunged in and out of her was maddening. He let out a growl and gripped the arms tighter.

Michonne moaned when she heard him.

She stopped her fingers but kept them inside of her.

"Are you okay Rick? You can talk now."

"No Michonne. I'm not alright."

"What would make you alright?"

She began moving her fingers again

"If I was doing that"

"Doing what Rick?"

"Playing with your pussy"

"Why do you want to do that? I think I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Oh you are, but I bet I can make it better."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, there are lots of reasons. I like how it feels on MY fingers, on MY tongue, on MY dick. It's mine, isn't it? "

"It's yours?"

"Yes Michonne, it is. I've already said I'm sorry. What more to you want me to do? Whatever you want I'll do it"

Michonne continued to play with _Rick's pussy_. She bit down on her bottom lip and threw her head back. She called out Ricks name as she shuddered with an orgasm.

Rick looked on in awe and frustration. He was in awe because he loved to see Michonne cum. He was frustrated because he wasn't the one that made her.

As Michonne came down from her high she looked at Rick and saw him stalking towards her. Before she could react Rick pulled her fingers out of her hot dripping pussy and replaced them with his. He placed her fingers in his mouth and sucked on her drenched fingers as he let his fingers reacquaint themselves with her gspot over and over again.

"Fuck Rick!

"Tell me you forgive me Michonne."

"Rick!"

"Tell me!"

"I forgive you! Rick!"

He felt her quake around his fingers. There was no coming down this time. His pants and boxers were off before she stopped moaning his name. He pushed his dick deep inside her and relished in the feel of her clenching around him still feeling her orgasm. He kissed her hard and deep as he began to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on. He pinned her arms down and fucked her with all he had.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. Don't ever ignore me again. I need to hear your voice."

"Rick." she moaned

"Fuck Michonne!"

"Fuck me harder Rick"

He followed directions. His fast deep strokes had her withering with pleasure in no time. He buried his face into her neck as his release was not far behind hers. Michonne ran her fingers through Rick's hair and ran her nails down his back.

"l love you Rick"

That did it for him. He released his hot seed deep inside her. The feeling of him squirting deep inside her was enough to give her the 4th and final orgasm. Rick had fucked her into oblivion. She was spent and sweaty and couldn't remember why she was forgiving him. She didn't care at that point.

Rick slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto her side. He held her by the waist and kissed her shoulder. She relaxed into him and held his hand.

"I'm sorry" Rick said quietly to her.

She turned to face him.

"I know." she said as she stroked his arm.

"Let's not go through that again. I won't go out with the guys anymore"

"I just want to know that you're alright. I don't care about you going out with the guys. Just let me hear your voice. I really needed it yesterday. I needed you"

"I always need you. Are we good?"

"I'm good now. You can go call Shane and Glenn and go out."

"Not happening. I can't leave you alone with your hands to do that again."

"Oh, you didn't like that?"

"Oh I liked the hell out of it. But only when I get to watch."

"Next time you go out without telling me, I'll send you the video."

"That'll get me home fast."

"That's good to know. Hopefully you'll get home before I finish."


End file.
